The Titania That Cried Wolf
by bella-romeo
Summary: my first proper fairy tail story :D Erza notices theres something strange going on with Gray and tries to find out the truth but will she be able to handle the truth? disclaimer sadly i dont own fairy tail Dx but with that enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes: ok, this story is based off a really weird dream I had last week and I thought that I should write it seeing as there's not loads of greza fanfics out there. And with that here's the first chapter: **_

…_She sat alone crying on the riverbank thinking about all her friends that she was forced to leave behind all because of Jellal. She was lost in her sad thoughts until she heard a noise behind her; she turned around to see the arrogant ice mage clad only in his boxers charges down the riverbank "alright! This time I will-" he cut off when he looked at her face. She looked back at him and stood up, there was no way he would see her weak side! "Oh it's you again, don't you learn to stop?" she questioned. But to her surprise he just continued to stare at her._

"_Why are you always on your own?" he asked, why does he care she thought_

"_I feel uneasy around others" she felt happy with her response, surely that would shut him up now._

"_Then why are you crying?" she gasped, this isn't the usual Gray she though and she noticed the dark blush on his face, he walked forward and sat down by her side, looking forward with his arms crossed._

"_What? Do you give up already?" she asked as he huffed in response_

"_I'll fight whenever I want to!" she let a small smile form on her lips and she sat next to him._

_They never spoke just sat there in a pleasant silence as words weren't needed. From that moment on she knew that he would always be there for, she would never be alone again thanks to him Gray Fullbuster; her first friend she made in fairy tale…_

"Erza? Erza!" an irritated voice snapped her out of her thoughts; she blinked and looked around realising she was sitting in the guild hall with her fellow teammates

"What?" she asked bluntly her voice had an underlying tone of irritation towards the person that had disturbed her reminiscence of her first beloved memory of the guild. The trio of friends gulped and looked at each other "who called me?" she growled still annoyed

"It was Gray!" Natsu cried

Lucy nodded her head rapidly "yea, it was all Gray!"

Erza looked over and saw Gray face palm "betrayers" he mumbled only loud enough for him to hear but Erza heard too and had to hide her smirk and continue her 'angry Erza' façade.

"Well then Gray what was so important that you had to tell me right this second? Also if I were you choose your next words wisely" her voice was low and cold causing her three friends to gulp again.

Gray looked around with wide eyes "erm I was going to ask you if…if you wanted some cheesecake! Yea that was it!" Erza's face lit up immediately at the mention of her beloved cheesecake.

"Yes Gray I would love some" she said in a childish, she couldn't even remember why she was annoyed. _Just as well I was though _she thought with a smile _it got me free cheesecake! _

Her teammates sighed in relief and Gray quickly ran off to get the cake to appease the Titania. "Well we better head off, come on Natsu we have to find Happy!" Lucy said quickly and left just as fast as she spoke dragging Natsu off with her. _I never even had a chance to say goodbye! They never even said goodbye to me! _Erza angrily thought and was about to shot at the retreating mages for being so rude until a thud on the table made her turn around, her face lit up again as she saw an extra-large slice of cheesecake staring up at her and of course she immediately dug into it.

She heard her companion chuckle and she glared up at him raising her eyebrow but in her current state she looked far from being a threat. "it's nothing" he said still smiling while raising his hands in the air "it's just funny that the great Titania has a sweet tooth" Erza just shook her head at his comment

"Well everyone has a sweet tooth so it's not a surprise that I do too"

"Alright Erza it's not a surprise, happy now?"

She smiled at her victory "yes I am" she continued to eat but then spoke up "so what did you want to tell me before?"

Gray looked at her and sighed "damn looks like cheesecake doesn't distract you like it used to"

"Oh it still does…most of the time" she grinned at him and took another bite of her cake "so what was it?"

"Nothing important, I just wondered what you were thinking about, I mean you spaced out for a good five minutes and you were smiling the whole time, so what were you thinking about?" _he turned it back around! I thought I was the one asking the questions! _She felt too embarrassed to tell him what she was thinking about, but then this was only Gray she could trust him "I-I was just thinking about that time on the riverbank" she looked over to see Gray still smiling slightly but he had his eyes closed

"Yea those were good times, I really enjoyed being beaten up all the time"

"Your fault for always challenging me!" she retorted back

Gray opened his eyes and leaned forward "well just as well I did, it made us become friends didn't it" Erza opened her mouth to reply still smiling slightly but he had his eyes closed

"Yea those were good times, I really enjoyed being beaten up all the time"

"Your fault for always challenging me!" she retorted back

Gray opened his eyes and leaned forward "well just as well I did, it made us become friends didn't it" Erza opened her mouth to reply but couldn't think of a comeback

"Well then I guess kicking your butt everyday paid off" she smirked and he merely rolled his eyes before closing them again. Winning another verbal battle Erza dived back to her cheesecake, once she was finished she returned her gaze to Gray and realised how tired he looked. It surprised her that she hadn't noticed it before but her mind had been preoccupied, but she still felt guilty for not realising her friend's current state. Now that she looked at him with his eyes closed she saw the bags under his eyes and even a few scratches were scattered on his body.

"Are you ok?" she asked with a slight tone of concern in her voice "you look very tired"

He opened his eyes and looked lazily at her "I'm fine don't worry, just didn't sleep much last night."

"Why?" she asked curious to what he could have been doing nut in response Gray just chuckled at her. She gave him a serious look and he stopped laughing at looked at her again.

"If I told you id have to kill you" he answered with a playful smile on his face. _What? _She thought _this is too strange, what could he have been doing last night that's so secretive? This isn't like Gray…_

"Well I better get going, it's getting late and I really need some sleep" he stood up and smiled at her.

"bye Gray" she said as she watched him leave and noticed that there were lots of tiny cuts over his back as well as little specks of dirt on his shoulders. _What is going on? _Erza sighed she had to find out what her nakama was hiding…

_**Tadah! How was it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it. I would greatly appreciate it ^^ hopefully I'll update this story quickly as I have future chapters in my mind. Thanks for reading and adios amigos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors notes: hey again, this is the second instalment of my story hope you all enjoy but firstly thanks to: AsDarknessSpreads, AshNa 6, Philipp-896, SnowKawasagi, asavage200 for following my story and also to those who have reviewed: **_

_**starflight77**__**: thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it so far! Hope you like the next chapter XD**_

_**AshNa 6**__**: sorry but nothing will be revealed…yet!**_

_**Guest: thank you I'm glad you like the plot**_

_**TheShipWeirdo**__**:**__** I shall continue! I just like taking my time haha and yes all the mystery xD and ahh well I'm glad you reviewed anyway!**_

_**And with that here is the next chapter:**_

Gray sighed as he lay on his bed, he felt so tired yet he couldn't sleep, but in his defence he had a reason to be restless _I think Erza is on to me..._but then he laughed out loud _there was no way that could have happened! All she knows is that I never slept yesterday, that could mean anything; _he smirked at the thought _yes anything…_

"Whoa!" Gray sat up shaking his head, _this is Erza! She knows he defiantly wouldn't be doing __that __with some random girl! _He blushed at his own stupid thoughts. He lay back down on his bed.

_Erza doesn't know anything about my secret _he chanted in his mind, his secret was safe. Not only was he good at hiding it but he also had to thank a certain magic that has helped him all these years. _As long as I follow the rules I'll be fine Erza won't even find out._

_She'll be safer that way; this way there will be no tears. _He closed his eyes _yes it's for the best _he thought before he finally fell into a long overdue slumber.

Erza rolled around in her bed and cursed, _why was she so restless? _But she already knew the reason and laughed at the irony. She couldn't sleep because she needed to know why Gray was so tired! She cursed her mind for being so active when all she wanted to do was sleep. _Gray couldn't be in any trouble could he? Nahh that's ridiculous _she thought _he was only tired that doesn't mean anything, plus he could have been doing anything last night and she has no way of knowing what it was! But the little cuts…was he in danger. No he couldn't be; Gray was a strong mage who could look after himself. Plus those little cuts weren't deep meaning he hadn't sustained any serious damage. Plus they could have been caused by various reasons. It could be because…_

"NO!" she shouted out loud to no one in particular, _I can't even think of that!_ Her cheeks were tinted a dark pink at the thoughts _I can't think of my nakama doing that! _Her mind cried trying not to get any mental images of the ice mage doing such deeds in her head.

She inwardly groaned "stupid Gray" she muttered as she pinned the blame on him _it was his entire fault, making her think of such things! _She felt a strange feeling in her chest when she thought about Gray with some random girl…

But at this moment of time she was just too tired to think about it, plus not being able to figure out what was wrong with Gray really infuriated her. Sighing in defeat she gave up on her thoughts and closed her eyes. _I'll question him tomorrow _she thought before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

_**Tadah! I wonder what strange feeling Erza had? ;D I hope you all enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you think. I know this is short but please bear with me! Let's consider this as a filler chapter ok! Next one will be longer ok XD so adios for now, I'll try and update soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's notes: back again! Hopefully I'm a bit quicker at updating than I was before, sorry but now I'm on a flow and I think this is the longest chapter so far! XD**_

_**Anyway thanks to: Zero03, TheShipWeirdo and Prince Cavallone for following this story and thanks to:**_

_**AshNa 6: I'm glad your hyped haha and yes only I know what Erza is feeling mwahaha but don't worry all will be revealed in a few chapter and I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this**_

_**TheShipWeirdo: sorry but I can't reveal his secret, just yet haha as the whole story would become pointless and hope this chapter is up to standards xD**_

_**And with that here is the next chapter hope you enjoy…**_

It had been two weeks since the full moon and Gray had noticed that Erza was still sleuthing around trying to find out what was wrong. _Why won't the girl let it go! _Gray thought angrily but then his thought caused him to smile _well that is just typical Erza, can't let go of something if she doesn't have all the answers…_

But apart from that everything was normal; well what Gray considered normal seeing as he was a member of fairy tail. He still fought with squinty eyes every chance he could get and Erza would always be there to break them up and scare them silly. Lucy was still complaining about her rent. Happy was still trying to impress Carla and so far still hadn't succeeded; and Juvia, well she was always somewhere nearby hiding around a corner…

But Gray chose to ignore that. It did creep him out a bit once he finally noticed but Juvia was a close friend and if she was somewhere nearby it meant that she was away from Lyon. He wasn't jealous of Lyon's attention towards Juvia _oh hell no! _He just didn't him around his friend. Even if he didn't see Juvia in a romantic way…

"Gray?" He blinked and looked at the redhead that was sitting opposite him "you know, for the past two weeks you've seemed to have a lot on your mind, why don't you share what's on your mind?" Gray grunted, she had been saying the same phrase past two weeks! _She seriously doesn't know when to quit. I'm never going to tell her. _But he still smirked at her; I had managed to keep this secret for God knows how long no one would be able to get it out of him, not even Erza scarlet!

BANG! The guild doors flew open and in ran Natsu and Lucy followed by the blue exceed flying behind them. "Whoa slow down Natsu! Where's the fire?" Gray smirked at the pun he made while Lucy just face palmed in response.

"What did you say ice princess?!" Natsu shouted waving his flaming fists

"Bring it on flame brain!" Gray shouted back who was too caught up in the moment to realise who was next to him. It wasn't until the sound of a fist hitting the table made him turn around and see a very scary looking Erza glaring at Natsu and himself.

"You two weren't about to fight were you?" she asked in a menacing tone. Immediately Natsu jumped at Gray and they both hugged each other for dear life.

"Pft fighting! No why would we do that? We're the best of friends!" Gray shouted while the salamander nodded his head violently. Lucy giggled at how they were acting and Erza smiled at his response.

"Good that's what I thought" and she sat back down as if nothing had happened.

"well" Lucy said still cautious after her teammates sudden outburst, _she should really be used to this by now _Gray thought as he sat down and mentally laughed _we have been doing the same routine since we were children! _"The reason why Natsu, Happy and I are here is because we've found a mission that is perfect!" Lucy yelled happily. Gray looked at the celestial mage sceptically while Erza raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked and in response Lucy placed the request on the table so Erza could read see. _Wonder what's so perfect about this mission _Gray thought and out of curiosity he stood up and walked next to Erza and leaned over her shoulder to read the information on the small piece of paper; completely oblivious that her was invading his childhood friends personal space. "Hmm let's see" he said as he began to read the request out loud while scanning the paper "whoa 500,000 jewels for the reward!" he shouted happily _damn I understand why this is a good mission!_

"Is that what you notice first Gray? The reward" Erza questioned with an irritated tone. Her eyebrow twitched and her face slightly red. _Oh no, she must be annoyed with me _Gray thought as he leaned even closer to her so he could have a better look at the rest of the description. Still not realising how close he had become

_What's wrong with me! _Erza mentally cried as she suddenly found that breathing had become a lot harder and that she had also become very uncomfortable. "Hmm" Gray murmured which caused her to slightly gasp in surprise. _Since when was he that close! Well, he is only trying to read the request slip _her mind tried to reason with herself.

"Nope can't do it, sorry" Gray stated bluntly. _Ahh! I haven't even read the rest of it! _Erza thought as she speed read the advert once Gray had moved away. It was as if her trance was broken and she could breathe easily again. "Job requiring skilful tracking wizards to obtain the missing relics belonging to the Fiore museum. May take up to a month" _what's so wrong with this request _she thought _why doesn't Gray want to take it? _

"Why not droopy eyes?" Natsu asked voicing Erza's thoughts. Gray wasn't even phased by Natsu's insult and chose to ignore it which surprised her, _something is definitely up…_

"Well it seems a long and boring mission. Plus there is no need for me to go Natsu should be able to smell these old relics" _Gray's answer was very logically and he does have a point_ Erza thought _it doesn't seem very thrilling. Was there any point of her going? If Gray wasn't there then there would be no fights between him and Natsu. Plus Lucy is there to try and keep Natsu inline and if I don't go then it will give me more time to figure out what is going on with Gray _"actually I don't feel like going either I think Natsu Lucy and Happy can handle this" Natsu's face lit up at her comment

"Yea we don't need help! Come on you two lets go I'm all fired up!" the salamander ran out the guild followed by his feline companion "aye sir!" was all that could be heard from the retreating duo.

Lucy sighed "why did you have to leave me with those two idiots!" she cried before chasing after her friends "Natsu! Wait up!" once Lucy also disappeared Gray sat back down opposite Erza and looked at her

"You should have gone along" he stated. Erza merely shrugged

"I could say the same for you" she shot back

"Touché" Gray laughed lightly "well what am I going to do now that flame brain won't be here for a month?" he sighed and looked at the wooden table. Erza smiled quickly to make sure Gray wouldn't see her. _Even though Natsu and Gray have their disputes, they still are very close even if they would never admit it they did care about the other. _But now that the other members of their team were gone it was just her and Gray, for a month. Suddenly her heart began to beat faster at the thought of just them two but she tried to dismiss it.

"So it looks like it's just you and me then" Gray laughed lightly but Erza never knew that the pace of his heart had also increased after the realisation that it was just the two of them.

_**Ooo so what's going to happen now that Natsu, Lucy and Happy are out of the way? And is there another reason as why to Gray declined the quest? Well all will be explained soon. So how was this? Please review and tell me what you think. Thank!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey all! I haven't forgotten about this story haha just focusing on my others but don't worry I'll still make time for this one. Hope you enjoy this little instalment. Thanks to all the reviews and faves!**_

Levy put down the current novel she was reading, _aww the romance in this is so beautiful! I'll have to tell Lucy all about it when she gets back! It's so cute how after all the years the main character is finally getting the girl! If only reality was like this. Hmm let me see…_

Levy looked around the guild. Bisca and Alzack were in the corner of the hall _well that is a true love! They don't need any help there _she grinned at the cute couple as they looked at each other and blushed. By the bar Elfman was trying to calm down a fuming Evergreen _I can't help them there! _She giggled watching Elfman cover _they will figure it out for themselves, but if not I'm sure Mira will intervene and help them _she looked around and it seemed that everyone seemed to happy _it just shows that not everyone needs someone else to be happy. I guess fairy tail has that effect on all of us._

She then looked at the side of the guild. The remainder of team seven sat there, not looking at each other or talking _I guess they are not used to just them two alone seeing as Natsu, Lucy and happy are always around. But they don't need to be that awkward! Oh my god this is just like the storyline of one of the books I read _levy watched the duo from her table.

_Yes this is exactly like the story! A headstrong independent female and then strong male, a bit dense at times but his heart is in the right place. Actually come to think of it those two always do end up gravitating together whenever we are in a group! Maybe they do like each other but don't know how to admit it, just like in the story…_

"I have to help" levy murmured

"Oi shrimp, what are you mumbling about" Gajeel grumbled as he munched on a plate full of iron

"None of your business" she shot back right now she didn't need him messing with her plans. She sat down and began to think _what could I do? Well I need to get them alone somehow and it would have to keep that way for a long time so they can talk to each other…that's it! I'll find a mission for them_

Now set on a plan levy stood up and walked to the request board to find a mission worthy of the Titania and the ice mage "well it can't be too hard otherwise they won't have any time to talk" she scanned the different pieces of paper "a-ha!" she cheered as she found the perfect mission. She skipped over to their table and coughed to get their attention.

"Huh" Gray looked up "ahh levy what's up?"

She smiled innocently "ohh nothing much it's just that master gave me this mission and he told me to find mages to complete it so I thought who better than an s-class mage and an ice mage" _ok a white lie won't hurt _she thought. She said that to get Erza's attention

"Master wants this done?" she asked as she took the slip and read through it "well it seems easy enough"

"Let's see" Gray said as he leaned over and took the slip to read it "huh it doesn't seem that hard, just get rid of some bandits that have taken over a factory" he said "why does gramps want us to do it"

"Well it's a weapon factory and that could be dangerous to civilians if they use it, so this needs to be taken care of as soon as possible" levy explain _looks like all that reading is paying off this is a totally feasible idea_

"If master wants it done, I'll accept. Are you in Gray?" Erza asked as she looked at her team mate _come on Gray _levy thought _don't ruin my plan! _Gray sat there quietly thinking about the proposition, but when he saw the glare he was receiving from the book worm. Sighing in defeat he nodded his head

"Yes ok I'm in too, so when do we leave?" Gray asked

"Hmm" levy thought "well it would be best for you two to leave as soon as possible"

"It's settled then" Erza said and stood up "I'll go and pack and meet you at the train in two hours" she walked out not even giving Gray a chance to answer. He sighed again before standing up to leave "see you soon" Gray said "if I survive" he muttered

"bye!" levy shouted and waved happily as he walked away "have fun!" she grinned, _well I've done my part it's all up to those two now. Wow I'm such a good matchmaker! _A tap on her shoulder shook her out of her thoughts she turned to see Gajeel standing behind her grinning

"I saw what you did there" he chuckled "nice move shrimp" he laughed again and patted her on the head before leaving the bookworm flustered

"Stupid dragon slayer" she muttered before walking away with a light blush on her face

_**Hope you liked it! I really like levy as a character so decided to have her playing matchmaker instead of Cana and Mira like in my other fics and hope you liked the bit of Gajeel and levy fluff hahaha if you want any side pairings please tell me and I'll do my best! **_


End file.
